


Tonight...

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho has just started his studies in one of the best, private universities in Tokyo. For the first time in his life, he has the opportunity to stay at the university dorms, away from his house. Always having been the 'good son', now he hopes that a new chapter of his life will start, giving him the chance to make friends and have fun. One day he seeshim.Aiba Masaki; 20 years old; super rich, spoiled and arrogant. He knows he's not someone he should look at but can't help it. His new friends, Jun and Nino decide to give him a 'special course' to gain Masaki's attention. The chance comes at a party at the beginning of summer. Sho knows that he takes a risk but it's now or never. Will the other notice him or not?





	

Title: Tonight... (one-shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba, Ohmiya (side), Junma (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance, Smut

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Sakurai Sho has just started his studies in one of the best, private universities in Tokyo. For the first time in his life, he has the opportunity to stay at the university dorms, away from his house. Always having been the 'good son', now he hopes that a new chapter of his life will start, giving him the chance to make friends and have fun. One day he sees _him._ Aiba Masaki; 20 years old; super rich, spoiled and arrogant. He knows he's not someone he should look at but can't help it. His new friends, Jun and Nino decide to give him a 'special course' to gain Masaki's attention. The chance comes at a party at the beginning of summer. Sho knows that he takes a risk but it's now or never. Will the other notice him or not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakuraiba, ~~they own me~~.

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

Tonight…

 

“Sakurai! You look hot!” Sho turned around and saw his roommate and friend, Ninomiya Kazunari simply known as Nino, sending him a mischievous wink while clinging on his boyfriend. “J was right that insisted you buy this jeans… it does shows off your butt! Not that it can reach anywhere close to the level of my Oh-chan” he couldn’t miss how Nino’s hand was already groping that specific part of his boyfriend’s body only to be left gazing like an idiot “but still passable!” Nino’s voice got louder making him move his eyes back to the latter’s face which had a mischievous smirk. “I’m sure your _certain someone_ will notice it as well!”  
  
Sho gulped feeling his cheeks getting hotter. Despite his friends’ help these few past months, he was still feeling shy. He was 18 years old and it had been three months since he became a university student. His choice, one of the most prestigious, private universities, gave the option of staying in a dorm in the campus. It was one of the reasons that Sho had decided on this one. He could use more time to study – that was what he had said to his parents to convince them – but most importantly, he would finally have the opportunity to live like every other university student; to make friends and have fun.  
  
He had always been the one to fulfill his parents’ wishes. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy studying or being at the top of his class but he did enjoy other things, as well. He wanted to go to karaoke meetings, to play soccer or baseball, to go to parties, to meet new people, to make friends. This was the first time in his life he had the chance to do all that, to enjoy student life apart from academics.  
  
Tonight was _the night_. He would throw the dice and hope for the best outcome. He knew that he was taking a risk but there was no other way. He had to try. He wasn’t sure how they all had managed to be invited though. It was probably a friend of a friend of Matsumoto Jun. The latter was in the first year of his studies, like Sho, but very popular since alongside his studies, he was also working as a model. Sho got to know him when he was paired up with him for a project the second month and to Sho’s surprise, despite his cool attitude and looks he’d turned out to be extremely focused when it came to studies. He, along with his old school classmate and Sho’s roommate, Nino, were the first students who made him hang out with them.  
  
For the first time in his life he had the opportunity to have fun yet he felt like a fish out of the water. How couldn’t he feel that way? Jun was marvelous as a friend but also loved being at the center of attention. Whenever they went to have a coffee he would always be surrounded by fans, girls and boys, who would, more or less openly, hit on him. On the other hand, Nino would be over expressive when it came to his _Oh-chan_ , known to everyone else as Ohno Satoshi. Sho had first come across Nino’s boyfriend in his Nino’s room as the latter was zipping his pants. Nino, who was only in his briefs, didn’t even pay attention to Sho’s shocked face as he grabbed his boyfriend’s nape and crashed their lips together one last time before Satoshi left.  
  
Little by little, Sho learnt to adapt to his friends’ attitudes. He knew that even though there were moments he would get teased for his shyness or inexperience when it came to romantic stuff, he was never mocked and always completely accepted.  
  
It was the last Friday of April when he saw _him_ for the first time. It was almost seven o’clock in the afternoon and Sho had just finished preparing for Monday’s test on economics. The main library for the undergraduate students was at the opposite side of the campus, close to the gym which was fully equipped. It even had a 50 meter pool but Sho had only visited it once to meet with Jun when they did their project, not understanding what the latter found in working out every single day. This time though he found himself regretting having this opinion. He had no idea that he could come across someone like _him_ in there. He could tell that he was a student, older than him, but there was still something different about him. Surely, he had seen many ‘cool’ students trying to imitate Jun but _he_ was nothing like them.  
  
_He_ had a certain aura around him. Even if Sho couldn’t see the other’s facial features clearly his eyes fell on the lips… those full, luscious lips that seemed to be made to kiss. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants matched with a similar parka on top. From the way he was walking, every step was slow yet powerful, Sho could tell that he was extremely confident… almost arrogant but that wasn’t negative. It only made him in Sho’s eyes sexier. Sho saw him stopping in front of a white sports car.  Was it a Ferrari, a Lamborghini, a Porsche? He couldn’t tell but it had to be on that level. Every thought though stopped when he saw him having opened the driver’s door and without caring who might see him taking off his parka and T-shirt in order to change.  
  
Without even realizing what he was doing he had already stepped closer; closer that he had ever dared to. It felt as if he couldn’t control his body and it had a mind of its own. He let his eyes roam on the well-defined muscles of the slim torso and arms. It seemed as if time had stopped. He couldn’t even feel the evening breeze. The temperature had mysteriously risen. His mouth was half-agape leaving his lips dry. _Who is he? And why is he so perfect?_ He was lost in his thoughts when he realized that the other had turned his head towards him with an unreadable expression. Without daring to say anything Sho started running as fast as his feet allowed him.  
  
He opened the door of his room not even flinching at the sight of Nino being on top of his boyfriend devouring his neck. Sho fell on his bed, his heart still beating painfully fast. He had caught the other’s gaze. It was as if he was asking him what the hell he wanted. _But that smirk… he was definitely smirking… as if he was amused…_ A small whine left his mouth as he covered his face with his hands. _I’m sure I was too obvious… looking like an idiot… Damn it!_  
  
It wasn’t the first time that he had found someone attractive yet this guy had managed to fill his mind like no other. Two weeks had passed by and he still daydreamed of him. He had even caught himself looking for him in the campus during classes.  
  
“Who is it?” Nino asked one day out of the blue as they were sitting on a bench in the campus waiting for Jun and Satoshi to come and find them.  
  
Sho felt Nino’s hand around his shoulders but didn’t even dare to look at him. He was sure that he was blushing madly and that the other had his usual smirk.  
  
“I know there’s someone…” Nino whispered in the other’s ear.  
  
“I… I don’t know what you mean…”  
  
“These days all you do is daydream… You pay no attention to class and you don’t even react when I sit on my Oh-chan’s lap… Besides the way you run sneakily in the bathroom every morning can only means one thing… So, tell me who is it that you fantasize over?”  
  
“I… I don’t-” Sho was going to refuse everything but the words couldn’t come. His mind had once again stopped when he saw him walking by them. He was wearing a light blue pair of jeans with a few cuts in the front and a loose dark blue knitwear jacket. He also had large eyeglasses that made him look like a celebrity.  
  
“ _HIM?!_ ” Nino almost yelled before giggling madly.  
  
Sho lowered his head.  
  
“You don’t know how to swim and you immediately go for the deep waters! I knew you had it in you!”  
  
The last words were certainly not expected.  
  
“You know…” Nino continued as he leaned closer. “I’ve caught you staring at my hand when it’s all over Oh-chan’s butt… quite a few times… that was a first sign and this was what I needed to be sure”  
  
“A… about what?” Sho dared to ask not even trying to oppose anything.  
  
“About you being like me…”  
  
“Like you?”  
  
Nino smirked. “Yes, honey. You wanting to have fun… _really_ good fun!” he stood up and pulled Sho with him while looking him closely from head to toe. “We definitely need J’s help… Come!”  
  
Sho couldn’t do or say anything. For the following months he was obliged to enroll in Matsumoto and Ninomiya’s special course. Jun was helping him to get over his shyness and learn how to change his image. He had taken him to shopping, forced him to wear eye contacts and learn how to look ‘cool’, at least cooler than he was. Nino, on the other hand, was responsible for the flirting techniques but that didn’t limited him there. After the basic level of the special course, as Nino had named it, Sho found on his bed a pile of erotic DVDS.  
  
“Tonight, I’ll go to Oh-chan’s room. I’d suggest you look at them… and once you’re ready, I promise I’ll give you some personal tips! Have fun!”  
  
Sho had found himself blushing but soon one by one the DVDs were inserted in his laptop. It was three in the morning when Sho finished watching them. He was panting breathlessly, his body being sweaty and tired as he reached a tissue to clean the sticky mess from his hand. All he could think of was _him_ thrusting deeper inside him, powerfully, his nails buried on his hips, squeezing his buttocks to reach his pleasure while moaning his name, coming inside of him and then making him come by jerking him off, making him scream his name out loud... _Masaki…_ It would be perfect…  
  
_Aiba Masaki…_ 20 years old. Super rich, spoiled and arrogant. Sho knew he wasn’t the guy he should be looking for yet he knew he was the only one he wanted. He was craving to feel him… but it wasn’t simply that. One day he had saw him laugh. He looked surprisingly cute; it was opposite to his usual image yet so perfect for him. Sho found himself smiling, his heart being crazy in his chest. It was then that he knew… he wasn’t only having a crush… he had fallen for the guy… and he had fallen hard.  
  
And then the chance came. The party. Sho knew it was now or never.  
  
“Ah! There is J!” Nino waved at their friend who looked better than ever in a black outfit. “You’re late!”  
  
“Sorry but with all the humidity my hair didn’t want cooperate”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes but said nothing. “Come, Oh-chan! I want to dance!”  
  
Satoshi only nodded at Sho and Jun before being dragged to the house.  
  
“I still find it hard to believe that it’s Ohno the one who does the fucking…” Jun muttered under his breath as he started walking slowly towards the house, leaving a startled Sho.  
  
_Then Nino…? Nino is the bottom?!_  
  
“Nino and Ohno are a unique case!” he heard Jun telling him between soft giggles. “Now, let’s go. Your target is already inside and we don’t want him to escape, do we?”  
  
Sho found himself being dragged inside. There were many students. Others were dancing, others were speaking and laughing out loud, others were already making out in the dark corners.  
  
“A beer?”  
  
“But we’re eighteen. Isn’t that-”  
  
“In other countries, you’re an adult when you’re eighteen. You will need it tonight. Believe me!”  
  
Sho was suddenly feeling too nervous. He had been dying for this day to come but now, he wasn’t so sure. The whole atmosphere was very different to what he was used to.  
  
“Stop thinking too much!” Jun told him as he came back with two beers. “You look hot. Don’t you see how those girls over there are already checking you out?”  
  
Sho followed Jun’s gaze and saw them. Immediately, they smiled provocatively.  
  
“Relax and believe in yourself, Sho. You have everything; all you need to do is relax and have fun. Take an example from them!” Jun pointed at their two friends who were dancing or more correctly doing each other at the other corner, their bodies following the beat.  
  
Sho could see that they were focused on each other. They didn’t care about anyone around them. Indeed they seemed to be having fun. He brought the beer to his mouth, letting it wet his lips. The taste wasn’t awful and if Sho wanted to be honest with himself, he found it rather refreshing.  
  
Half an hour had passed by and he had almost drunk all of it. Nino with Ohno were now kissing each other hungrily, their hands clinging on their bodies, caressing wherever they could reach, and from the cheers around them, Sho was pretty sure that they had taken things even further than he could see from his spot. Jun was also nowhere to be seen. Earlier, he had been approached by two girls; a Japanese and an American who had come that semester in an exchange program. Sho knew that his friend was too _polite_ to refuse them his company even if he ended up going back home with Ikuta Toma, a third-year, equally popular student. Sho had caught a few times the latter sneaking into Jun’s room and was sure there was something more than just fooling around between them, even if Jun kept denying everything and calling him delusional.  
  
Sho sighed as he drank more of his beer that in meantime had turned hot. Was he supposed to dance? He was asked a couple of times but had turned everyone down. He wanted to see _him_. He wanted to see Aiba Masaki. His eyes scanned the dark room for the nth time with no luck.  
  
_What was the meaning of me coming here?_  
  
He sighed again before a glass filled with beer was brought right in front of his eyes. He almost excused himself when he saw _him_ standing only a few centimeters away from him. He saw the other raising his eyebrow with an amused look on his face. Sho though was left staring at him with his mouth half opened and his eyes bulged. He didn’t know what to say, how to act… nothing. It felt surreal.  
  
He heard a chuckle before an arm was wrapped around his waist bringing him close to the body he desired to feel more than anything. He could feel his heart pounding in a rhythm he had never felt before.  
  
“Take a breath, baby” Masaki whispered huskily in his ear. “You’re way too sexy to have you faint… Drink some beer, it will help you relax a bit!”  
  
Sho gulped as he took a grab of the glass, not being able to ignore the way their fingers brushed together. It felt as if he was struck by lightning. It didn’t last for more than a few seconds but it was enough to send goosebumps to every cell of his skin. He could only blush when he heard the other giggle. He was sure he had realized everything.  
  
“You know… I’ve been _watching_ you… from the moment you entered this room…”  
  
Sho gulped. “And I admit I liked what I saw…” Masaki continued in the same tone, his lips almost touching Sho’s earlobe. “I liked it that you turned everyone down…” he said in an almost raw voice “…because it had to be _me_ the one touching you tonight…”  
  
Sho dared to turn his head surprised to find Masaki’s eyes staring directly back at his. He could only gasp. Masaki’s eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen… big, almond shaped with an intensity that took his breath away. They were alluring, seductive… like an abyss in which he would gladly fall not caring about the consequences.  
  
“First year, right?”  
  
Sho managed to nod.  
  
“What’s your name, baby?”  
  
“Sh… Sho”  
  
Masaki smirked. “Sho… sexy as you… I’m Masaki”  
  
Sho didn’t know what to answer to that so he nodded again gaining another chuckle from the other. He felt like all the special courses Jun and Nino had given him had been in vein.  
  
“What do you say, you drink this and then we dance? I’m sure this hot body of yours know how to move around…”  
  
Sho closed his eyes as he felt two hot lips touching the side of his neck feather-like. It was a small touch yet it had managed to send shivers down his spine. Avoiding any eye contact he drank in one go his beer. Jun was right. He definitely needed it tonight.  
  
Masaki said nothing. He took the empty glass and placed it on a small table close to them before he led him further into the room where everyone danced. Before Sho could react, he hugged him tightly, making their bodies stick together. He could feel the younger tremble in his arms and felt himself getting aroused. It was more than obvious that the other was inexperienced but what drove Masaki crazy more than anything was that Sho didn’t seem to acknowledge how hot he really was.  
  
As minutes passed by, Masaki could feel the other relax in his arms and move to the rhythm. The almost inexistent grip on his shirt, soon became tight. He smirked making small, circular movements with his hips making their members rub against each other. The other was already half aroused and by the way he was flushed and sweaty, Masaki knew that if he moved faster in a matter of minutes Sho would come right there.  
  
He could only groan at the realization that he was this desired. Sho’s body was sensitive and he wanted to own it… he wanted to bring it to its limits… to make it numb. His hands moved lower from the waist that were hanging till then, cupping firmly Sho’s buttocks. He massaged them slowly bringing the other even closer. He smirked when he heard a muffled moan. _Damn… this voice… I need to hear it…_ He continued his ministrations as he brought his lips to Sho’s jaw licking it in a torturously slow rhythm. He could feel Sho trembling under his touch and that made him only more insatiable.  
  
“You have no idea how hot you are, Sho…” he whispered and spread small pecks on the line he had previously traced with the tip of his tongue. “Clinging on me like that… trembling… your body being this thirsty…”  
  
“Ahh…” Sho moaned louder when he felt the other’s hips thrusting discreetly against his erection before biting his lower lip.  
  
“I want you, Sho… I want to make you tremble more… I want to feel you… taste you… I want to hear your breathy moans, baby… I want to hear you scream my name…” Masaki moved a bit back so that he could see Sho’s face, happy to see it already lost. He leaned closer till their lips were almost touching. “I want to see your beautiful face when you come…”  
  
Sho was already panting. He had seen the porn Nino had given him but nothing could have been prepared for something like this. He looked at the lustful eyes before his stare fell on the parted lips. Without thinking about it twice, he caught them with his. He knew it was clumsy but he wanted them on his. He felt the older student gasp surprised but in a few seconds, he was kissing him back shoving his tongue in his mouth. The kiss was demanding and Sho could only follow the other’s lead. He had never felt something as erotic as the feeling of Masaki’s tongue moving around his, sucking it, tasting every bit of his mouth, marking it as his.  
  
The people, the music everything had slowly faded away. All Sho could hear was a buzzing sound. His heart was beating too fast, his body felt too hot and he knew he wanted only one thing; he wanted more.  
  
Once they broke the kiss due to lack of air, he saw the other smirking while his thumb brushed the now wet and swollen lips. “Want to leave? I know you want to have fun…” Masaki leaned closer to Sho’s ear. “Let me show you how much fun we can have together…Let me show you, Sho!” his voice husky and commanding.  
  
Sho nodded, lost in the sweet fog of pleasure and desire.  
  
Seconds later, he found himself being dragged towards the garden. He thought he heard something like Nino’s cheering but couldn’t be sure… not when Aiba Masaki was now leading him to the back of the house where all the cars were parked.  
  
“This is my baby… Beautiful isn’t it?” Masaki said proudly as he pulled out his keys pressing the button to unlock the doors. “Jump in, Sho” a playful smack landed on Sho’s butt making him moan.  
  
He entered in the car that proved to be a Porsche. It wasn’t beautiful. It was sexy exactly like its owner. Masaki was driving fast. Even his driving style matched his whole aura, confident, arrogant as much as needed to make him even hotter. Sho was surprised when he saw him going towards the gym, pulling over at the spot he had first taken notice of him.  
  
“I think here’s ok…”  
  
Sho looked around. He thought that Masaki would take him to a hotel or his house or… somewhere else.  
  
“I thought it would be nice to be back to where we met for the first time…” Masaki said huskily his lips already spreading feather-like kisses to Sho’s right cheek.  
  
“But… hmm… where we-”  
  
“We need something more?!” Masaki asked as he made Sho look at him in the eyes.  
  
Sho gulped but shook negatively his head. “No”  
  
“Good answer” and with that Masaki lowered the back of Sho’s seat so that he was almost lying down. In a blink of the eye, Masaki was on top of the younger one his hands travelling slowly under the shirt. “So hot… exactly like I imagined…” Masaki’s mouth had already found Sho’s neck nibbling it. Sho was trying desperately to hold his moans by biting his hand.  
  
“Don’t even think to restrain yourself. I want to hear your screams… because it’s _me_ the one who makes you like that…”  
  
As soon as the mouth reattached to his overly sensitive skin Sho could only oblige, screaming loud, his back arching into a bow wanting to feel more. His hands reluctantly found Masaki’s nape. There was no doubt that the other knew what he was doing. Before Sho could register what was happening he found himself only in his boxers, with a hand palming him slowly on top and a mouth sucking his erected nipple. It suddenly felt too much and he hated it.  
  
“Don’t think. Sho… Come for me…” Masaki said as he put his hand in the boxers to touch directly his licking erection. After a few tight, fast moves Sho spread everything he had covering Masaki’s fingers with his hot semen.  
  
Masaki took his hand out and without breaking the eye contact brought it to his mouth, licking each one of his fingers clear. He saw the other stop breathing and smirked satisfied. Tonight he wanted to make the other forget his name, everything that he knew and if he judged by the way he was already reacting to him, he knew he was succeeding. He moaned before leaning closer to take Sho’s lips, sharing with him his taste. The other trembled his hand finding Masaki’s back.  
  
“Delicious…” he said once they broke the kiss, letting his tongue clean every trace of cum and saliva left around his mouth. He felt Sho’s member getting back to life underneath him and smirked. “You liked that, didn’t you?” he said while moving his hips to gain more friction and Sho’s needy moan. “I knew you’d like it dirty…”  
  
“Please…” Sho managed to whisper.  
  
Masaki raised his eyebrow. “Please what, babe?”  
  
“I want to touch you…” Sho said in a relatively steady voice surprising himself.  
  
Masaki sat properly on Sho’s legs and pulled his shirt off. Sho’s eyes roamed hungrily on the torso that had only taken a glimpse before. It was sexier than he remembered. So smooth yet so manly and then there was this birthmark on the other’s left shoulder. It only made him hotter, if that was possible.  
  
“You want to touch it… I know you do so go on, Sho… Touch it…”  
  
Sho brought his hands hesitantly on top of the well-defined muscles. He could feel them react to his touch and surprised, was ready to take them off before Masaki stopped him.  
  
“Baby, I told you that I wanted you… I want you… so, touch me… feel how much you make me crave for you…” he took Sho’s hands and made them slide slowly from his collarbones to his abs, to his jeans zipper. He made Sho open it and put his hand inside. “Do you feel that? Do you feel how much I want you?”  
  
Sho moaned. It was heavy and hot under his touch and only at the thought of it being inside him, fulfilling him was enough to make him groan forgetting any trace of shame left in him.  
  
“Would you like a taste?”  
  
Sho nodded. Yes… he wanted a taste… he wanted to make the other moan because of him. He saw Masaki sitting back on the driver’s seat and pulling both his pair of jeans and briefs down his legs, letting his hard member free in the air. Sho could see it pulsating at the need of being touched. Still lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand on his nape pushing him lower till his lips were exactly above its licking tip. Sho took a deep breath and let the tip of tongue touch it.  
  
The taste was bitter, way too bitter but it was Masaki’s and it was because of him… that was enough to make it feel like the best candy he had ever tasted. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth letting the member slid inside. The grip on his nape had now moved on his hair, grabbing it forcefully. A breathy moan reached his ears making him wanting for more. He opened his mouth more taking more of it inside, trying to move his tongue around it but failed when he gagged.  
  
Masaki immediately pulled him away. “I’m glad you’re that eager baby but take it easy… I promise that with the right practice your little mouth will know how it is to get fucked properly but with time ok?” he leaned closer and kissed Sho’s covered in precum lips.  
  
Sho found himself back in his seat with his legs open. “But…”  
  
“I can’t hold it anymore and as much as I enjoy seeing my dick disappearing between these luscious lips of yours, I want to fuck your pretty ass…”  
  
Sho managed to see the older one opening the glove compartment in front of him and taking out a small bottle, similar to the one he had seen many times on top of Nino’s bedside table; lube. Sho held his breath as he felt a finger tease his hole before entering him. His hands grabbed almost desperately Masaki’s arms. The pain was too much and the only thing he could do was scream.  
  
“Relax…” To Sho’s surprise, Masaki’s voice was rather smoothing. “I want you to scream but from pleasure not from pain… Try to relax, baby. I promise it will feel good…”  
  
His mouth was covered by the older one’s making his mind forget the pain he felt at his lower back and focus on that. Slowly, he found himself relaxing and the finger that till then had remained still, moving again, slowly.  
  
“You’re so warm, baby… so warm…”  
  
Sho closed his eyes as he felt another one pushing inside him. This time it didn’t hurt that much. It was uncomfortable but at the realization that in few minutes the other would own his body made him more and more impatient. Once the third finger was entered, he had relaxed completely letting his body take them even deeper.  
  
Masaki was biting harshly his lower lip. The sight underneath him was too much to be able to control himself. Sho was now moving on his own, fucking himself on his fingers.  
  
“Masakiiii Hnnnn mo… more…” Sho begged his back leaving the leather seat underneath him. He could see starts behind his closed eyes, his mouth agape trying to find oxygen.  
  
“I told you it will feel good…” Masaki said huskily before holding Sho’s legs open, and positioning himself letting his cock enter the tight hole, both moaning at the sensation.  
  
Once he was sure the other had adjusted to his size, Masaki started moving fast, taking the younger hard. His thrusts were powerful making the other moan helplessly. He was surrendered and that drove Masaki completely crazy.  
  
“Shit, baby, you feel so good…” he raised Sho’s legs as high as the car was letting them and started pounding into him faster, enjoying hearing the sound of slapping skins. Sho had turned a moaning mess, traces of his precum being sputtered on his covered-in-sweat torso. He brought one hand on it thumbing the slit causing more to drip. He wanted to see his whole torso glistering with it. He wanted him to see Sho owned by him and by his passion for him.  
  
“I… think I… will… hnnn…”  
  
Masaki took a hold of the base making Sho groan in frustration. “Not until I fill you with my seed… I want to see it dripping down your ass… First, you’re completely mine and then you come!”  
  
Sho could only whine. He could have never thought that he’d like to be talked like that but he did… it only made him feel hotter. He opened his eyes with difficulty and looked down where Masaki’s cock was slamming in his hole, appearing and disappearing with a fast rhythm. That image solely was enough to make him tighten his walls gaining the sexiest groan he had heard leaving Masaki’s throat until then.  
  
“Fuck…” Masaki cursed under his breath and leaned closer sending his cock deeper, never leaving Sho’s prostate untouched. His hips were already moving fast, almost brutally, in uncoordinated thrusts as he tried to reach his orgasm. A few seconds later, his hips stopped as he shot deep inside Sho’s hole his hot semen.  
  
He was still panting but didn’t avert his eyes from Sho’s amazingly flushed face. “ _Now_ , you can come!”  
  
He masturbated the younger man fast making him scream out his name as his cum spread all over Masaki’s hand, his pelvis and stomach.  
  
Lazily, Masaki leaned closer to capture Sho’s lips before he went back to his seat. His feet were cramped since he didn’t have enough space to move freely but when he turned around and saw the panting, drained mess that was named Sho next to him knew that it was worth it. He had fantasized of taking him in his car for a very long time and he couldn’t be happier to see that the reality was as hot as he had imagined.  
  
“Baby…?” he asked tired but satisfied.  
  
“Yes?” Sho asked after a while with difficulty.  
  
“You live in the dorms, right?”  
  
Sho bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling his eyes getting teary. He knew that this would most probably be the outcome of their encounter… but if he knew, then why did his heart start beating fast?  
  
“Yes” he answered praying not to show his disappointment.  
  
It wasn’t that he hadn’t taken notice of what the older student was like. Masaki liked to have fun and tonight he had told him that they’d have fun together. He had also been warned by his friends that it might end to a one-night stand. The other had given him a perfect first time and hadn’t promised him anything. He had to stay calm.  
  
Ten minutes later, the car had stopped in front of Sho’s dorm. He had avoided any further eye contact with Masaki. What for? He was trying in vain to calm his heart as he felt constantly Masaki’s eyes on him. _Am I that obvious… again?_  
  
Masaki was resting his hand on the door looking amusingly how the other had turned gloomy from the second he had asked him to bring him back to the dorms. He could only smile… smile because now he had in front of him the evidence that he needed not only to be sure of the other’s feelings for him but what is more to be sure of _his_ own feelings because Sho had caught his attention _not_ tonight; _not_ in this party.  
  
For the first time, Sho had caught Masaki’s attention when he had seen him walking rather awkwardly next to that touchy couple that soon had managed to turn into celebrities among the students. The majority of the girls in his year saw ‘Ohmiya’, as they were calling them, more like protagonists in a yaoi adult manga rather than real people but _he_ … _he_ looked like a fish out of water. Masaki had to admit that he had first paid attention to his body… Who could not drool over that sexy ass of his? He could feel his cock twitch only at the thought to have its hotness around him. But then he saw the way he was frowning, all flustered and blushing, torn between his desire to look closer at the couple and look away because it wasn’t right. He knew that the other wanted to feel… have fun… but was too afraid to let go.  
  
And then, that Friday afternoon, when he had caught with the corner of his eye Sho staring back at him, as if he was thirsty in the desert and he was the oasis, Masaki knew that he had to make his move and have him. He _had_ to have him. He always had whatever he wanted. He knew he was convincing enough to make even the most doubting one begging him to make him his. So, he had decided to tease him. He changed his T-shirt again, despite having it changed minutes ago in the gym. He wanted the other to see what he could have, if he wanted and from the way he felt him coming closer he knew that his bait was successful.  
  
He would have acted right after that but to his surprise, he saw that the younger one was changing. He had started by wearing contact lenses… not that Masaki didn’t like him with his glasses but that way his perfectly round eyes were beautifully shown. Then it was his clothes. He was sure that it was because of Matsumoto Jun and when he saw that Sho would try, at least, to sit differently and be more relaxed, he was sure that this was the job of the manga duo. It was obvious to Masaki. The other was trying to change… to catch s _omeone_ ’s attention.  
  
Pretending not to take notice, Masaki would pass by him, making sure to stay enough so that Sho’s eye would eventually turn towards him. After a while he was finally sure. The other was trying for no one else but _him._ Masaki found himself getting amused by the whole thing. Many times, he would look for him… even a single glance was enough. Sho wasn’t only hot but also cute. Contrary to what he usually did, Masaki found himself desiring not only to _fuck_ Sho but also hug him, kiss him, hold his hand, make him blush, listen to his laugh. For the first time in his life, he was attracted to someone wholeheartedly and not driven _only_ by fleshly lust.  
  
So, now, seeing him at the verge of bursting into tears, Masaki was sure that the other had made him feel like anyone else had _ever_ succeeded in the past.  
  
“Here we are…”  
  
Sho only nodded with a lowered head and went to open the door just to be blocked by Masaki’s hand. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
Sho looked at the other confused. “At my dorm?” his voice was tiny.  
  
Masaki smirked, bringing his hand to Sho’s cheek. “Baby… first, you give me your number, then I give you mine, then I kiss you goodnight and _then_ you’re allowed to leave this car. Haven’t your friends told you anything about how you behave when your boyfriend drives you back home?”  
  
Sho was looking deeply into Masaki’s eyes, trying to read between the lines… trying to see if it was true… if he truly meant it.  
  
“You mean…?” Sho’s voice cracked, completely shaken.  
  
“I’d suggest you hurry up before you make me jump on you again… I’m sure that sexy ass of yours won’t handle more tonight…”  
  
Sho took his phone out of pocket and with shaking hands gave it to the older student to add his number.  
  
“Good. Now, where were we?” Masaki said huskily as he leaned forward, his teeth finding Sho’s lower lip, nibbling it playfully. “Ah… yes… the kiss…” Without warning he shoved his tongue inside Sho’s mouth happily surprised Sho’s trying to mimic his moves and follow his lead. “So talented… Can’t wait to see you mastering it…” he said between soft moans as he moved his mouth south, to Sho’s neck, marking it his. Sho found himself throwing his head back, exposing more flesh.  
  
“Fuck, baby… So willing…” Masaki pulled back, his hand brushing Sho’s sweaty hair. “Next time, my house…” He smirked mischievously when he saw the other’s face lit up. “I’ll take you for a _ride_ …” he said in a suggestive way enjoying the way Sho blushed.  
  
“You… you mean you really want to see me again?”  
  
Masaki sighed cupping Sho’s cheeks with both hands. “What did you think, Sho?! That I would let someone else get a taste of what is _mine_? Especially when we’re talking of someone as hot as _you_?” his eyes locked on Sho’s half-opened mouth before moving up to meet his eyes. “Not a chance, baby…”  
  
He gave a small peck on Sho’s lips and nose before he went back to his seat. “You made it impossible not to _really like_ you, Sho… from that very first day when you were staring at me right here, behind those cute glasses of yours…” Sho could only stare, lost from what he had just heard. “I like you however you are… With glasses or not… with parka or fashionable shirts...”  
  
“I…”  
  
“You should go _now_ because another second of having you looking at me like that and my dick will move on its own!”  
  
Sho nodded and with shaking hands opened the door trying to ignore the chuckle he heard coming from the other side.  
  
“Good night, Sho… Dream of me tonight!” He saw Masaki waving at him and blowing him a kiss before pressing the throttle with force and driving away into the darkness.  
  
He had just had sex with Aiba Masaki. He had been called cute by Aiba Masaki. He had been… _confessed_ by Aiba Masaki. That was surely a dream.  
  
He opened the door of his dorm not surprised to find Nino on his bed sitting on his loudly sleeping Oh-chan’s lap and Jun on his desk.  
  
“How many rounds?”  
  
Sho took his shoes off choosing not to answer.  
  
“Only one?!” Nino smirked. “I knew _no one_ would be able to surpass us!”  
  
Sho opened the cupboard and took a clean towel. “Nino…” he said as he leaned closer to his roommate who looked at him rather confused. “Come and ask me in a month from now… Then, we can be certain of _who_ will have surpassed _whom_!” he said in a confident, almost provocative tone and without waiting any answer, he entered the bathroom, a small satisfactory smile appearing on his face once he heard the murmurs from behind the door. Perhaps this year, he would explore his true self… it felt weird but strangely satisfying. He took his clothes off and let his eyes move on his naked torso, filled with Masaki’s marks. He didn’t care about competing against Nino. All he cared about was having _more_ marks of him… his _boyfriend_. He smiled widely. Yes. Aiba Masaki was his _boyfriend._  
  
He had wished this year would be the beginning of a new chapter in his life… of his freedom. Now, he was sure that his wish would slowly come true and that was enough.  
  
  


 

THE END

 

 

 

A.N. Minna surprise!!! ^_^ Here you have a ~~looong~~ Sakuraiba one-shot with Seme!Aiba slightly inspired from Enrique Iglesias' "Tonight (I'm loving you)"! :D I know that it's not common to have Aiba like that but I just felt that I needed it - esp now with all this information over his new drama! *_*  
Apart from the lust and smexy moments, both Masaki and Sho had already fallen for each other! I tried to show it as much as possible ;) Of course, I couldn't avoid my lovely ~~slutty~~ Ohmiya and a mention of Junma! :) I'm not sure whether you found it hot or not but I tried my best! xP  
  
  
  
I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are  <333!!!  
  
  
  
  
See you soon,  
Andy ^_^  


 

 

 

 


End file.
